


Their Favorite Christmas Story

by cantkeepupwithmyfeels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantkeepupwithmyfeels/pseuds/cantkeepupwithmyfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He met her up in Delaware in 1937...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Favorite Christmas Story

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on Capital Cities's His Favorite Christmas Story, which I obviously don't own along with Supernatural. I apologize for weird spacing, wrote and posted from my tablet.

It was 1937 when Dean Winchester found himself in a small town in Delaware. His little brother was  in some fancy smachy college Dean could be bothered to remember. They hadn't spoke since he left and Dean had been out on the road since their father kicked the bucket, having no reason to stay in their one horse town of Lawrence, Kansas. Ironically enough, he found himself in another little town for Christmas. He shouldered his bag and went into the tiny Inn.

Despite the small accomendations, Dean doubted the North Pole itself could compete with the decorations in the lobby. The was a large, beautifully decorated tree in the middle of the sitting area and the entire place was decorated with holly, reefs, peppermint sticks and even some mistletoe here and there. The man at the desk couldn't of been much older than him but was at least a head shorter. The blond man twirled a peppermint stick in his mouth as he flipped through A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens and Dean briefly wondering if Sam was doing the same. It was a bit of a Christmas tradition they had since they first discovered the story when a family friend gave it to him the year Sam learned to read. He shook the the thought away and  cleared his throat to catch the man's attention. Amber eyes flickered up and he sat upright, an amicable grin crossing his features around the candy.

"Just one?" The shorter blond asked, getting the book to check in."  Dean nodded, scribbling his signature and taking a look around as the man got his room key.

"Go all out here, huh?" He asked, admiring the tree. The man shrugged.

"Big deal in town. Big deal with the family. With most, Depression ya know?" He said, handing him the room key. "But hey, can't complain around here."

"Guess not." He snorted. They chatted a while longer, and the man, Gabriel, told Dean of the town celebration.

"It's got everything. Music, food, dancing, good looking woman." He winked. "Welcome to join. Better than being bored and alone on Christmas Eve, right?"

Dean gave a little shrug as he laid down his money down for his stay. "I'll think about it."

Needless to say, Gabriel had a point. After spending three years of spending Christmas alone, it got old. The traveler looked around the town hall and actually felt a small smile curl at his lips at the sight of friends, family and neighbors celebrated, laughing, kids running around and dancing. Just how Christmas should be. And yet, he still wasn't apart of it. Sure, Gabriel would come chat him up but he was always quickly distracted by a pretty girl or even some kids that wanted him to come play a game. He was just an outsider looking in. That's when he saw her.

She was watching the carolers with the faintest hint of a small on her plush lips, painted red to match her pretty dress. Pale skin contrasted with raven hair, with flowed down to her shoulders. But what really got him were her eyes. The beautiful, electric blue that seemed inhuman and made him forget to breath a moment when they briefly net his green ones, as girly as it sound. He wasn't in a romance movie and mentally kicked himself. However, it didn't keep him from stealing glances and a part of him was glad Sam wasn't there to rag on him about it. It wasn't until quarter to 11 that he gather his courage (okay, yeah, he was a little intimidated by her but it was to be expected after being stared down by those eyes) and walked over. She followed him with her eyes until he got to her. He swallowed.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked, thankful that his voice was level. He saw her lips twitch into a small smile.

"I'd love to."  She said, her voice soft and velvety and made Dean feel like he was sixteen again with the way his stomach flipped. He could help the goofy grin that spread across his face as he pulled her to the dance floor.

The night ended too quickly as the pair danced dance after dance, chatting each other up laughing and even flirting a bit (though the last two were more Dean than the girl, though he did prompt a couple teasing, genuine smiles from her that he counted as wins). It wasn't until the next day, when he was back on the road and the small town had long left his review mirror that he realized that he hadn't caught her name.

A few years later he found himself at a diner at Christmas Eve. America was at war, he and Dam were now on speaking terms, though he hadn't been able to make it to his old house in Lawrence. It was too much and Sam understood. He looked to the clock and chuckled. Quarter to 11. Three years since that night he  had danced with the girl on the dot. He could still see everything so vividly.

"Excuse me, sir?" He looked up at the pretty blond waitress, still young enough to truly enjoy the holiday but old enough to be working during it, she flashed him a smile. "Share a little holiday cheer?"  Before Dean could respond, another, firmer, voice interrupted.

"Joanna Beth, get back to work and stop bothering the man." The elder woman, Ellen her name tag read, scowled.

"But mom I-"

"I don't mind." He said. Besides, he was the only one there and was probably keeping them from their holiday and a part of him felt bad about that. So he flashed the waitress, Jo, one of his most charming grins. "What  can I do for you?"

"Got any Christmas stories?" She asked, sliding into the seat across from him and ignored her mother's glare. He knew just the story.

"Here's my favorite story, The Girl with No Name."  He told his story of that night in Delaware over pie Ellen had set in front of him before taking her place  next to her daughter, just as enchanted.

From then on, Dean told the story every Christmas to someone. Even when he finally settled down in South Dakota. Though his audience had turned into the local kids who hung on his every word, he loved them. Soon, however, time caught up with them all. Nearly every adult in town could recite the story  he told them as kids and the eldest Winchester laid in a hospital bed at age 73, waiting to join his brother in whatever after life awaited him. It was Christmas day and he could feel himself slipping. All he had was the little old nurse that held his hand through his last hours. "Ma'am." He rasped out, squinting at the tag before he could make out the name on it. Castiel. If her had the energy he would have snorted, thinking back to Bobby teaching him and Sammy  the different names and meaning of angels when they were young. The Winchester sarcasm that ran deeply through his veins. "Spread a little holiday cheer and share a Christmas story?"

Castiel gave him a kind, eerily familiar small smile, haunting electric blue eyes giving him her full attention. And at the words that the aged, soft velvet voice formed, Dean Winchester found that he couldn't care less about the tears forming in his eyes.

"I met him up in Delaware in 1937..."


End file.
